Crash-Landed Near the Border
Reia slowly opened her eyes, seeing one with her students with Kiva at the first glance. ???: Master? Wake up! Kiva: Aw, jeez... Why does the crash landing always cause me some pain? Reia: C-- Caulifla? Caulifla: Glad we made it in time. You need to heal Kiva first. - Reia moved her hand on Kiva's shoulder as she used her chi healing technique on her. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva and Caulifla careful moved Reia upward. Caulifla: Wow.. A big bruise on the head. Another hit like that and your brain could snap, master. Kiva: I'll heal you. - Kiva then summoned her Keyblade to heal Reia. Reia: Much better. Caulifla, is there anyone with you? Caulifla: Yeah. Kale, Cabba, Raine, Silver Fang, Tapion and Karasu. They are searching for the others and gathering coins for Mario. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Why gathering coins at a time like this? Caulifla: There's a person across the border. Very strict about money exchanging between the two kingdoms. Kiva: Oh. Reia: Then we better find some too. Caulifla: I don't think so, master. You need to rest a little, so you can recover your strength. Kiva: I agree with Caulifla. Reia: At least, Kiva can stay with me? Caulifla: Sure. I'll be right back. - Caulifla begins to look for Ratchet. Reia: A rescue party, that's convenient. How are you holding up? Kiva: I'm good. Reia: Alright. Kiva: Need some time? Reia: No, I enjoy your company. Especially when it comes to this. Kiva: That's good. Reia: To be honest.. I'm surprised that you and the entire team wanted to help me fix this mess. Kiva: Well, we just got to. Reia: I know. I'm grateful for all of you. - Kiva smiled as the group gets back together. Kale: Master! Are you okay? Reia: Yeah, we're fine. Karasu: Everything is set and with enough coins to pay off that creature ahead. Kiva: Cool. - The gang make their way to Tolstar and Bowser, who is stuck inside a cannon. Mario gave the amount of coins to Tolstar in exchange for Bowser's release. Bowser: Finally! Let me outta here!!! Ratchet: Wait.. Did he get stuck..inside a cannon? Kiva: Well, he fell in. Same difference. Genis: Hmm... The structure is steep, there's no way he can get out. The area surrounding the cannon is too tight to move his limbs. Kiva: I think we can blast him out. - Kiva's thinking has left Bowser shocked. Ratchet: Blast him? Out of a cannon?? Kiva: Yeah. So, that way, he can be unstuck. Tolstar: Huh? You want out? Who said I'd do that? Bowser: *grunts* Swindler! - Tolstar flew and confronted the gang for a battle. Genis: Not again... Kiva: Well, guess we have to fight him. Tolstar: *laughs* You're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore! Outsiders begone! - Caulifla and Reia joined together for their Mystic Artz. Reia: Caulifla! Caulifla: Ready when you are! Caulifla/Reia: Light Blast! - The blast hit Tolstar to a K.O. Reia bumps fists with Caulifla. Caulifla: Nice shot, master. Reia: Thanks. I..think we have overdone it a little. Genis: Seriously!? That was awesome! Kiva: Yeah! Ratchet: Nice job, ladies. Now, how are we going to Bowser out of here? Caulifla: Easy. - Caulifla used her hands to move the cannon to the left. Cabba throws Tolstar away from the group. Caulifla: Does anyone have a lighter or something? Kiva: I have a lighter. Caulifla: Perfect. Fire when ready. - Kiva used the lighter to lit the fuse. Bowser: M--MARIO!!! Lombax!!! You gotta get Princess Peach's voice back! It's all up to you! - The cannon launched Bowser and the senseless Tolstar away from the fields. Genis: Well, that's two less annoyances to deal with.. Kiva: Looks like the pathway is clear. Let's get going, everyone. - The gang continued their journey to find Peach's voice, Cackletta and Arpeggio. Category:Scenes